Sweetest Sixteen
by Morbidly Obscure
Summary: Shilo is not quite as innocent as Nathan would like to believe...GraveRobber/Shilo, slight AU.


**Just a little oneshot I wrote for a friend. Please read and review, and feel free to check out my other Repo! fic, "It Could Change Your Life." It's GraveRobber/Amber, but it's better than this fic, IMHO. Well, I've wasted enough of your time. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaim, disclaim, disclaim...**

**OoO**

Nathan Wallace stood in front of his sixteen-year-old daughter, stuttering and blushing like a school-girl while the teenager stared up at him with huge, inscrutable brown eyes.

"A-and anyway, I've decided it's time I told you about the—ah—facts of life," the man got out, wishing to whatever divine power in existence that he could be _anywhere_ else right now.

"The...what?" Shilo cocked her head to the side, bird-like. The motion sent a waterfall of black hair down her left shoulder.

Nathan floundered for words, trying to think of the very best way to phrase his response. At last, he settled for the blunt approach. "Well, sex."

As Nathan cringed at his own words, Shilo's doe eyes lit up with understanding, then darkened in horror. If possible, her near-translucent skin paled several shades. "Oh, Daddy, you don't—I mean, you don't _have_ to."

"I don't?" Nathan repeated, surprised.

Shilo bit her lip, and Nathan didn't know if she was mortified or...amused? "Dad, I learned how to get past the parental controls on the TV when I was _nine_."

"Oh," Nathan said faintly. He should have been angry, but really he was just relieved. "We'll...talk about this in the morning. Take your medicine."

Shilo watched as her father left the room, then pressed a pillow to her face to muffle her giggles. Once that was done, she walked out onto her balcony without bothering to put her mask on.

"You can come out now," The dark-haired waif murmured, and after a moment a multi-colored head popped up above the grating. Shilo met the perpetually smirking countenance with a smug grin of her own. "Oh, and I'll take my fifty now."

"Damn," the man muttered after hoisting himself up onto the balcony, "I was sure your dad'd wait until you were _at least_ eighteen to go over the birds and the bees with you. If ever."

"You heard it yourself," Shilo returned, still grinning, "now pay up, GraveRobber."

"Bleeding me dry, kid," GraveRobber clucked with fake chagrin as he dug through the pocket of his overcoat.

"It's your own fault," Shilo shot back cheekily, "you shouldn't make dumb bets."

"Watch it, little girl," GraveRobber quirked an eyebrow at the teen, "carry on like that, and you might just end up in more trouble than you bargained for."

A little shiver shot down Shilo's spine at the quasi-threat, though it wasn't necessarily one of fear. Whenever those wicked blue eyes met hers, she remembered the first time she'd ever caught sight of them.

"_Who are you," A wary Shilo had asked upon seeing the strange man outside her mother's mausoleum._

_He'd looked up, flashed a charming grin, and said, "Just your friendly neighborhood grave-robber."_

"_What are you doing," Shilo demanded, ever-curious, as she drifted toward the door that separated her from the outside._

"_Why don't you come and find out," the man replied, cobalt eyes dancing._

"_I can't. I'm not allowed out," Shilo said, disappointment apparent in her voice._

"_Hm." The capricious grave-robber shrugged, turned on the chunky heel of his industrial boot and started off._

"_Wait!" Shilo called through the bars on the door. The man paused in his steps and waved a hand to show that he was listening. "I live in that house over there. You should...come visit me some time. I get bored."_

"_Alright," The man said, turning and closing the distance between himself and the threshold. Shilo inhaled sharply as a gloved finger reached through the bars to curve briefly against her cheek. "Let me know when you want to come out and play."_

Now, as Shilo took the handful of crumpled bills from GraveRobber's hand, she thought of how happy she was that this mercurial man had come into her life. The visits were...irregular to say the least, but Shilo looked forward to them. Truth was, GraveRobber was the closest thing she'd ever had to a friend.

"This is going right to my 'Blind-Mag-Concert-Fund," Shilo bubbled as she pocketed the bills. She glanced quickly at GraveRobber, "you're still gonna help me sneak out for that, right?"

"Anything for my favorite recluse," GraveRobber smiled indulgently as he ruffled Shilo's hair, causing the wig to skew slightly to the side of her head.

"Good," Shilo said. She couldn't fathom how GraveRobber saw her, what she was to him, but she supposed it didn't really matter, so long as he kept coming by.

"Well. Business awaits," GraveRobber announced, shaking Shilo from her thoughts.

"Oh, okay," Shilo replied, staring longingly off into the blackening sky.

"You're welcome to tag along," the man offered, raising his eyebrows, "what do you say, Rapunzel? Ready to come out of your tower."

_Tempting...so tempting._

"I have some _Gryllus assimilis _to put in formaldehyde," Shilo shook her head apologetically, "so, not tonight."

Without another word, GraveRobber nodded, inclined his head in a little bow, then disappeared out the window and into the night.

"Not tonight," Shilo repeated firmly to herself as she watched the man leave, "but soon."


End file.
